Cinderella! A Horror Story!
by Todd186
Summary: A twist on the classic story. See the timeless Princess like you've never seen her before! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


Cinderella

1

"Papa! Papa!" I screamed, running through the doors. I turned into one of the rooms and darted back out. He was nowhere to be found. I needed to find! I didn't want to face the terrifying possibility that Papa could be dead. But he couldn't be! I wasn't about to face that their was ever bit of evidence that Papa was gone.

I stood in the doorframe and looked out onto the fields while gripping the frame tightly. "PAPA!" I kept yelling but to no avail. Soon it was dark out and still no Papa. I closed the door, cutting off the cold wind that nipped at my nose and bare feet. I walked into Papa's room and curled up under the blankets. I coughed once and fell asleep.

When I awoke the next morning, I was coughing steadily and I was congested. No illness was going to keep me from looking for Papa. I got up out of bed, put on my coat and shoes and headed into the fields. It was still cold out and the sun was slowly making it's way into the sky. The oranges, reds, and pinks were beautiful and warm on my cold face.

I was still coughing and was having a hard time focusing my sight. But even through the coughing, I kept calling Papa's name. It was about noon when I walked into a clearing in the field. In the center of the opening was a body. I knew instantly who's body it was but ran up to it to check just in case. I could just barely make out Papa's face from all the scratches and wounds. It looked like a wolf had attacked him. But as I examined him more and more, I could tell that even a pack of wolves couldn't have done this much damage.

This was some kind of devilish beast. A demon perhaps.

Dark clouds covered the sky and I felt cold drops of water fall on my shoulders. I stayed there, kneeling next to Papa's body while the cold rain poured down. As the time went by, my coughs began coming faster. It was almost dusk when my throat felt like it was closing. I struggled for breath but the bigger gasps of air I took, the tighter my throat closed. The world began to spin around me. I heard a rustle in the wheat and knew that the beast was close by. If I didn't get away, I would be it's next meal.

I tried to stand up, but between the coughing, my throat closing, and the world spinning beneath me, I was as vulnerable as I've ever been in my entire life. I felt the ground shake as the beast's feet thudded to the ground. I slowly got to my feet and caught a glimpse of it's not red, but bright blue eyes before it pounced at me. I was jerked into the air. The sensation of falling was blood chilling. I felt the beast's unnaturally sharp teeth bite into my flesh and I let out a shriek in pain. Slowly, I fell into the beast's mouth and swallowed. I was banished to rot in the beast's stomach. Little did I know then, that I had become the beast's first official meal.

I was the royal dinner to the royal Queen Cinderella.

_**15 Years Earlier**_

2

Ella ran through the door and into her father's library. Her father was sitting at his desk and looking over papers with squinted eyes. Ella crossed the room to his desk and stood there and waited for him to look up. She balanced back and forth on the edge of the desk and couldn't seem to sit still.

Finally her father looked up and said, "What is it, Ella?"

"I don't know. I just went outside and felt like something cut me. Then I started moving around and couldn't stop!" she explained while she struggled against her feet to move.

"Go take a nap. You'll feel better." he said and went back to his work.

Against her will, Ella smacked her father across the face. Her nails drew blood and when he looked up at her, his eyes were full of anger.

"ELLA! GO! NOW!"

"I'm trying! I can't!" she grabbed the lantern that was sitting on the desk and threw it to the rug. The glass shattered and the rug flared up in flames. Her father stamped his foot over the flame trying to demolish it. He continued until there was nothing left but smoldering rug.

He looked at Ella again but this time it was his hand that smacked her face. She fell to the ground and yelled, "Don't! You're only making it worse!"

She ran to the bookcase and began throwing books around the room. One hit her father and he pulled her down into a seat and let go. Ella stood up and he pulled her back down. He had her pinned and she was struggling to stay down.

After a week of this, her father had called upon special help. It was a hot Saturday afternoon when the "help" arrived in carriage. Ella looked out her window and saw a man in black step out of the carriage and she knew it was someone to take her away. She saw her father talking with the man.

Ella was jerked from her position and into the kitchen. Her arm grabbed a knife and held it up. Ella's feet started toward the door and she tried to fight against it. But it was no good. She couldn't resist.

She walked out of the door with the knife hidden behind her back. The man in black greeted her with, "Is this the lady?"

Ella held up the knife and hit the man in the forehead with the butt of the knife. Her father, appalled, tried to take the knife from her but instead got a deep wound along his palm. Ella's arm thrashed away at her father, making numerous wounds. By the time her arm stopped, his face was unrecognizable.

But the dark evil inside her wasn't finished. She pulled the man by the hair through the door and down into the basement. There, she threw him on a table and tied him down with rope.

She climbed up the stairs and brought as many knives as she could find back down to the basement. There, she tortured him against her own will and his.

After the torture was over and all that was left of the man was a blood splattered table in the basement and a decaying stack of bones and flesh in the fire pit, Ella would sit by the fire each night and watch the carcass burn. Her stepmother, saddened by the loss of her new husband gave her the name: _Cinderella._ For she knew that she had killed her father and an innocent man. Cinder would be the only thing that could clean her soul of the fowl deeds that she had committed.

Why her stepmother never told anyone of what she knew? Some say it was because of her fear of having the same fate as her husband. Others say it was her own wicked soul that kept her from telling anyone because she secretly wanted what her husband had worked so hard to accomplish.

In the middle of the night, a loud rapping sound came from the other side of the door. Cinderella woke suddenly and rushed to the door. She opened it and was knocked across the room. She tried to get up but was held down by a corpse. Not just any corpse, her father's.

She wanted to scream out in fright but could barely muster a soft gasp. The corpse held up a bony hand and jabbed it's sharp index finger into her throat. Cinderella felt a cold chill run up and down her spine. It felt like her spine was about to rip out of her back. She could imagine the bony cord snapping through her flesh. The thought sent a pain so fierce up her neck. Cinderella turned over and heard a loud rip. She got to her knees and her nightgown fell to the stone floor.

She felt a cold finger run down her neck and press into it. Her neck snapped but not from being twisted to the side. Her neck snapped from being forced forward. The skeletal hand closed around her face and pressed it's sharp points into her soft skin. Cinderella could feel the bones in her head begin to shift. As her skull shifted, her vision darkened to a purple haze.

The corpse pulled a knife from it's clothes and pierced it into her stomach. It was a gut wrenching pain. It felt as if her stomach had burst. Her blood pumped faster and soon the pain stopped. She was not Cinderella. She was a beast.

Years passed and Cinderella never once had turned into that beast since that night. Everything went on as normal until there was another loud rap on the door. Cinderella's head locked on the handle of the door and she walked toward it as if hypnotized. She turned the handle and opened the door. Standing there was a small man in elegant clothes. He handed her three letters that were sealed with red wax.

She thanked the man and closed the door. Cinderella stared at the letters and opened one. She pulled out a note and read it.

_Dear Holder of this Invitation,_

_You have been cordially invited to the Prince's ball. _

Cinderella couldn't read the rest before the notes were yanked from her hands by her greedy stepsisters.

Cinderella was banned from going to the ball on the night it of the event. She watched her stepmother and stepsisters ride off to the palace. At nine 'o clock, there was another loud knock. Cinderella answered it and a floating corpse entered the room. This was not the same corpse that had visited her years ago. This was a woman dressed in what were once beautiful clothes. They were now ripped and moth-eaten. They hung like drapes on her body. The corpse stopped and turned to face Cinderella.

Instead of eyes, there were maggot-filled holes. Instead of a nose, there was a gaping hole. And in the corpse's mouth were cockroaches. Live ones. They crawled in and out of her mouth, around her face and through holes in her clothes.

The corpse opened her mouth and a snake slithered halfway out and then began to twist it's neck around and around and around. While the snake twisted, Cinderella slowly transformed into the beast she had been years earlier.

The snake untwisted itself and hissed. Cinderella took off toward the palace.

The beast crashed through the door into the empty lobby. As she ran toward the ball room, she began turning back to the young girl she was minutes before. The fur that has seconds before served as her only warmth, now hung onto her like a dress.

She entered the ballroom and everyone locked their eyes on her. Meanwhile, up in a balcony, overlooking everything, the corpse's snake twisted it's neck around and around and around. Cinderella's feet glided toward the prince and she fell into his arms.

The snake uncoiled it's neck and everything resumed. The Prince danced with Cinderella unknowing that this dance would soon come to haunt him. The Prince danced with no one else but her through the entire night.

At the stroke of twelve, everything went wrong. Cinderella felt a strong pain in her back and knew, for the Prince's safety, she had to get away. She raced away from him but lost a slipped on the stairs. As the shoe fell down the stairs, it slowly turned to glass. The Prince tried to catch up to it but it had already shattered before he could get to it.

Cinderella got away but had become the beast once more. The Prince had lost his Princess. Or had he?

He knew what the girl had looked like. Through the next few months, he searched the kingdom for her. When he reached Cinderella, he was ready to give up hope. But when he looked into her crystal blue eyes, he knew he had found his love.

He married her right away and weeks later she joined him in his study. Halfway across the room she fell to the floor and he kneeled by her. Cinderella gripped the Prince's collar and dug her razor sharp teeth into his throat. He bled quickly and was in a matter of minutes, dead.

A passing servant looked into the study and found a beast cradling the Prince's body between it's death. The servant stared into the beast's crystal blue eyes and muttered, "My queen?"

The beauty had become the beast.


End file.
